


Good boy

by queerest_avenger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dominant!Reader, F/M, Submissive!Connor, Switch!Connor, Wire Play, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Riding Connor? He’s a good sub even if he’s a switch.





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first time mentioning wireplay in smut. I was in a shameful mood.

• Connor’s LED goes from red to blue real fast when you're going down on him it looks purple

• He’s beneath you panting and moaning

•His hands gripping the bed sheets, his hair disheveled 

• Connor’s moaning your name as you worship and praise him

• Telling him how good he feels. How breathtaking he is. This boy is perfect

• Trailing kisses from his neck to his chest, littering his collarbones and chest w/ hickeys 

• The sight of him as you ride his cock is mesmerising 

• His cheeks dusted a dark blue, making his freckles more evident

• His mouth hung open in an “oh” shape 

• “Y-y/n. I-ohh”, Connor tries to get out, his breathing heavy

• His fingers tighten their grip on the sheets as you pick up your pace

• “Could you?”, he asks motioning to his Thirium pump regulator

• You nod, pulling it out carefully

• You place one finger in, testing to see if he likes it  
• His eyes roll back  
• The white of his scleras visible 

• “I'm not hurting you am I?” you asked worriedly ceasing your fingering

• “No” he groans out ”Please, don't stop, love”

• You comply, adding another digit into his sternum; curling your fingers between wires

• You remove your thirium stained fingers and replace it with your tounge as you ride him

• “Shit! I’m close.” Connor pants out

• “So fucking good!”

•You nod as you start fucking him harder, curling your tongue inside him

• “Darling, fuck me harder. Please.”

• You grab onto the headboard whilst your other hand wraps slightly around his throat as you move along his cock

• You remove your mouth from him, wiping the blue liquid off with the back of your hand 

• “Connor. I'm going to come!”, you exclaim as you release the headboard to capture his bottom lip

• You start sucking and biting it

• Connor brings his hands up to toy with your nipples 

• You moan loudly, slipping your tongue into his mouth

• You’re both moaning and panting; close to your orgasms 

• Connor's cock twitches inside your pussy as he releases 

• His LED a bright purple when he comes, repeating your name like a prayer 

• Connor’s panting heavily, covered in sweat

• You climb off him and pull the duvet over your spent bodies 

• “You were so good, babyboy.” You praised him once more 

• You kissed his bruised lips, carding your fingers in his hair

• He moved so he was laying on your chest 

• You continue to play with his hair as you both drift off


End file.
